coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1281 (25th April 1973)
Plot Elsie and Maggie tell Norma they need proof the mice are coming from No.13 before they can report the Ogdens. She determines to get some. Emily starts to photograph the strippers in Terry Slade's club. She admits to him that Ernie doesn't know she's taken on the assignment. Bet accuses the menfolk of giving Stan the cold shoulder. He gets annoyed when Billy asks him how he's cleaning the house in Hilda's absence. On the Pennine Way, Albert strides ahead of an out-of-breath Jerry. He refuses to stop to eat and rest. Alan tells Elsie that Stan is absorbed in a darts game. She and Norma use the diversion to inspect No.13. Emily chats to Vicki, one of the strippers, asking her how she can do her work. She is astonished to find that her husband doesn’t know what she does. Norma tells Elsie that No.13 is a tip. They decide to report the matter. Emily enjoys developing her prints. Stan gets annoyed at the constant references to the mice. Elsie and Norma insist Len reports the matter to the health department. He wants to make sure their report isn't exaggerated and Billy diverts Stan while he looks in the house himself. An unconcerned Albert sits in the Old Nag's Head waiting for Jerry who turns up eventually. He's furious at the selfish way that Albert behaves. Len doesn't think that No.13 is bad but Elsie is adamant that it's reported and rings herself. Ernie finds the negatives and he and Rita realise that Emily took the pictures. She robustly defends herself to Ernie and he's amazed when he finds out that she managed to charge fifty guineas for the job. Mr Worsley from the environmental health insists on inspecting No.13. Hilda rings the corner shop to pass on a message that she's returning tomorrow. Mr Worsley finds mice and cockroaches and tells Stan the house will be fumigated tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alan Howard - Alan Browning Guest cast *Terry Slade - Paul Freeman *Bert Slater - Joe Holroyd *Vicki - Geraldine Moffatt *Mr Worsley - Kenneth MacDonald *Schoolgirl - Deborah Bowers Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and back yard *13 Coronation Street - Back yard *Corner Shop *Camera Shop *Unknown club in Weatherfield *Pennine Way *Old Nag's Head Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emily starts working in a strip club. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,111,000 homes (3rd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Notable dialogue Emily Bishop: "I've spent my entire life being squeamish and it's never got me very far." Category:1973 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD